The Malfoy Twins
by CJaylynn26
Summary: What if Draco Malfoy had a twin sister? How much would the world change? Artemis Malfoy has a caring and compassionate personality, but can still be harsh like a Slytherin. She despises the ways of Voldemort. Can she convince her family to be good?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and Artemis.**

My twin brother and I were inseparable. We spent all our time together, not even our parents could separate us. I went to all his lessons with our father and he went to all of my lessons with my mother.

My brother and I even got in the same house at Hogwarts. Year after year there we were always together. Father had to get our time tables the same so we wouldn't be apart. But, someday I knew that we would be apart. I would meet a boy and he would meet a girl. I just hoped we wouldn't be separated earlier than we were. In our sixth year, my brother was given the worst task possible, at least I thought so.

I begged and begged for him to not do it, he almost didn't do it too, but father made him and I was so scared. We were finally being separated, and I had to do something to stop it.

My name is Artemis Malfoy, and this is my story.

_ Year One; the Train. _

"Artemis, Draco, get down here," My mother called up to our room. I could barely hide my excitement; it was me and my brothers first day of Hogwarts!

I ran to Draco's bed and starting jumping on it. "Draco, Draco! It's time to get up! Come on, come on!" He groaned at me to go away. "Drake, it's our first day of Hogwarts!" Draco sighed and sat up. I smiled at my brother and ran to the bathroom to get ready.

I put on a pair of jeans, trainers, and a green sweater that complimented my hair nicely. Not that I really cared about fashion, Mum always wanted me to be proper like a Lady. "Sit up straight, Artemis. Don't play with your food, Artemis. Dress like a Lady, Artemis." Blah blah blah. I could really care less.

I brushed my platinum straight hair into a plait and ran out of the bathroom to see Draco waiting for the bathroom. "Took you long enough," He said, smirking. I smirked back and ran out of our room to go to breakfast.

Mum and Father were already at the long dinning table eating food set out by the House Elves. "Artemis, you should really look more like a Lady on your first day of school," Mum said. I resisted rolling my eyes. I didn't want to look like a Lady!

"Sorry, Mummy," I said. Father was silent, eating some eggs and sausage. Draco came down a few minutes later, wearing jeans and a green sweater, like me. I smirked and murmured to him, "Copier," he grinned.

We scarfed down some breakfast, fetched our trunks, and we were on our way to Kings Cross. Mum and Father were silent during the car ride, while me and Draco we chatting happily in the back seat about which House we were going to be in.

Draco, of course, wanted to be in Slytherin. Me, on the other hand, didn't care as long it wasn't Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. Father would probably disown me if I got in those Houses. When we got to Kings Cross father levitated our trunks out and put them on the cart.

We walked to platforms 9 and 10 and we saw a bunch of red-headed people standing there going through the barrier with a messy-haired boy."Drake," I whispered. "Is that Harry Potter?" He nodded his head slowly.

When the red-heads and Potter where done, we quickly went through the barrier. The Hogwarts Express was close to leaving, so I hugged Mum and Dad and got on the train. Draco and I went into and empty compartment when 3 boys came in. Two of them were very large and the other was tan and had curly black hair.

"Hello," Draco and I said at the same time. They said hello back and sat down, the black-haired one next to me and Draco and the thick ones on the other side.

"I'm Artemis Malfoy and this is my brother Draco," Draco nodded his head at them, not knowing who they were so apparently they didn't get his respect. The black-haired boy grinned at me.

"I'm Blaise Zabini and that's Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle." I smiled at all three of them. The boys started talking about which House they wanted to be in. Draco of course bragged and said he was going to be in Slytherin. The other boys said that they wanted too, also. "Artemis, what house do you want to be in?" Vincent asked me. "Hm? Oh, I don't know. I'm going to go to the bathroom, Draco I'll be right back."

I went in the girl's lavatory, did my business and went back to our compartment. I poked my head in to see Blaise sitting there with Vincent and Gregory. _Ugh, what did Drake do this time?_ I thought. "Blaise, where'd Draco go?" He pointed down the hall and flashed me a smile. I huffed angrily and stormed after my twin.

I found him in another compartment with Harry Potter and a red-head we saw at the station. Draco was smirking while the red-headed boy was flushing angrily. "Draco!" I yelled and stormed into the compartment. My brother didn't even turn around. "Drake, really, stop making fun of them." Harry gave me a small smile while the other boy glared.

"Don't smile at her, Harry! She's just another Malfoy!" That made me really angry. I'm not 'just another Malfoy.'

"You listen here Freckles, never _ever _talk to me or my brother that way again or you _will _be punished." I hissed at him. He flushed again while Harry looked...disappointed. Whatever. I took my twin's hand and walked back to our compartment. For the rest of the ride I was thinking of ways to crush that boy, who I found out was a Weasley. He was _so _going to pay.

_ Year One; the Sorting_

After the train ride, we got off and followed this big man to the boats. Draco and I were stunned at the size at the castle, of course we didn't show it but it was huge. About two of Malfoy Manors could fit in it! And that's really saying something.

We got off the boats and followed a super stern lady called McGonagall into the castle. She explained stuff about the Houses and finally, we walked into the room called the Great Hall where the ceiling looked like the sky.

"It's charmed to look like that! I read about it in _Hogwarts, a History_," A bucked-tooth girl whispered loudly. I looked at Draco and we rolled our eyes at the same time. McGonagall went to the front of the Great Hall and put out a 3 legged stool and a ratty looking hat. The rim of the hat lifted open and started to sing a song about House Unity or something.

McGonagall took out a long list and started calling out names. I wasn't really paying attention, although I knew that Vincent and Gregory got in Slytherin. "Malfoy, Artemis." Oh, that's our cue. On the way here we thought it would be funny if we went up at the same time.

I smirked and took my brother's hand while we walked up to the Hat. McGonagall gave us a disapproving look, but we sat on the stool anyway and put the Hat on our heads.

_"Ah, Malfoys' I see. Draco, you are exactly like a Slytherin. Artemis you have the qualities of a Ravenclaw and a Slytherin, but I'm going to put you together," _The Hat said. The rim opened up and yelled "SLYTHERIN!"

My brother smirked at me as we hopped of the stool and walked over to the Slytherin table. The older kids congratulated us and went on with their conversations. I kept talking to Drake until Blaise's Sorting came. The Hat debated for a while, and then put him in Slytherin.

I smiled at him as he sat next to me. The Headmaster got up and explained the rules and told us to eat. Food magically appeared on the table. Vincent and Gregory grabbed as much food as they could and shoved it in their mouths. Drake and I shared disgusted looks.

Once we were done eating, Dumbledore dismissed us and told us to go with our Prefects. We followed them to the dungeons and we stopped in front of a painting of a man. "Well, new Snakes, welcome to my lair," He smirked to us. The prefects said the password and we walked in the Common Room, which was actually quite nice.

"Okay, boys in the left and girls on the right. Your dorms have your names on them. Night, little first years," The girl prefect said to us. I went up the spiraling staircase, reluctant to leave my brother. I'll see him in the morning.

My dorm mates were a pug-faced girl named Pansy (who was obsessed with my brother) and a pretty blonde girl name Daphne. They were awful, talking about clothes and boys. Pansy and Daphne kept asking me questions about Draco. Where he slept, what was his favorite color, food, blah blah blahh. Hopefully I wouldn't kill myself by the morning.

_Year One; First Day_

I woke up early, around 6:00. I was the first one awake so thankfully I didn't have to go through the constant shrieking of my awful dorm mates. I got out of my bed and put on my uniform, which was kind of ugly, and curled my hair. Just like Mum would've wanted me to. I walked quietly out of my dorm and went up to the boys' dormitory.

I snuck into Draco's room to see he was sharing a dorm with Blaise, Vincent, and Gregory. Ugh, at least he got his friends. They were still asleep of course, so I walked over to my twin's bed, took off my shoes, and started jumping on his bed.

"Draaakkee!! It's time to get up!" I yelled in his ear. Drake and his dorm mates woke up confused. I giggled and jumped over to Blaise's bed and also started to jump on it.

"Bloody hell, Artie," Blaise yelled at me. "Not this freaking' early!" I giggled and jumped off his bed. "Don't call me Artie, by the way. Draco will get mad at you,"

"Huh?" My twin said, not fully awake. I giggled and got off of Blaise's bed. Vincent and Gregory glared at me for getting up this early.

"C'mon, Drake, let's go eat. You can come too, Blaise." I said. Draco and Blaise got up reluctantly. Once, they got done dressing (I turned around when they took their clothes off) they followed me down the stairs.

I jumped on Drake's back, like I did when I was 5 and yelled, "Off to the Great Hall!" Blaise looked at me like I was crazy and Drake just laughed and started walking.

When we got to the Great Hall, the Gryffindors were staring like they thought we had no souls or something. As if.

My brother and I sat down at the table and started eating as Professor Snape, me and Draco's godfather, started passing out the time tables.

"Oooh, Draco, me and you have all our classes together!" I said to him happily. He smiled and bit into his toast. I looked up to see pug-face and Daphne coming towards me and Draco.

"Oh, my God," I muttered to Draco. "Run for your life!" He looked at me confused. I sighed, "See that pug-face girl over there?" He nodded.

"She's totally obsessed with you, be careful she's stalker material." Draco grinned at me and said,

"I bet she isn't that bad!" I raised my eyebrow and smirked. Pug and Daphne finally got to our table and started squealing.

"OMG! Daphne! It's really Draco Malfoy!" Hahahaha. Poor Draco! I grinned as he gave me a "help me" look.

"Sorry, Pug-I mean, Pansy. Draco and I have to go to class." She pouted for a second and then brightened.

"What class do you have first?" She squealed. Oh, crap. I looked at our time table and muttered, "Potions,"

"OMG ME TOO!" Noooo! I looked at Draco. _Dude, this sucks for us. _I said in my head. Me and Draco weren't identical, but we had telepathy when we wanted to. Must be a wizard thing.

_Please, help me! I don't want Pug drooling all over me! _I laughed at his comment in my head. I finished my bagel and stood up.

"C'mon, Draco, I need a ride to Potions." He sighed and stood as well. I jumped on his back and we were off to class.

Our day went well. Draco excelled in Defense Against Dark Arts and I was best in Transfiguration. We were both very good in Potions. Pug face wasn't drooling, but she swooned every time Draco did something.

I'm glad my brother and I had a good day. Let's just hope the rest of the days went well.

_Year One; Quidditch _

Finally! We got our lessons for Quidditch! Father taught Draco to play and Draco taught me how to play. We were both good at it, even though I was a better Chaser than Draco was. We both were very good at the Seeker position but I like Chaser better because there's more action.

"Draco, come on! We're gonna be late!" I yelled at him in his dorm. He was taking his sweet time getting dressed when we had only 5 freaking minutes to get half way across the stupid castle!

"Okay, Arte I'm coming. Don't have a cow," He smirked at me. _Don't make me kick you in the special 'guy' spot like I did to Blaise yesterday. _I told him. Draco winced and shut up.

We weren't late to the lessons, thank god. But Draco was stupid enough to provoke Potter. He's so stupid.

"Well, Potter? What are you going to do about it?" Draco mounted his broom with the thing in his hands and started flying up higher.

Potter started to mount on his broom when I stopped him and said, "Let me get my idiot brother for you,"

I mounted my broom as well and flew up in the air after my brother. "Draco, give it back to me, this is stupid." He sneered at me.

"You want it, little sister? Go get it." He threw the crimson ball up in the air and flew down. I cursed and flew after the little ball. I didn't notice that Madame Hooch was standing there with my godfather.

"Crap," I said under my breath. I caught the ball and landed next to them. "Uh, how's it going?" Madame Hooch looked furious while Professor Snape had a small smirk on his face.

"Miss Malfoy! What did I tell you about not flying your broom when I was gone?!" She yelled at me. I snickered silently.

"I wasn't listening," I said. Draco had a smirk identical to mine.

"When Professor Dumbledore finds out about this I'll-!" Snape cut her off with a bigger smirk.

"No need for that, Madame. I will be taking Miss Malfoy to Mr. Flint," Who? Draco was looking at me with a little envy in his eyes.

Snape took my arm and brought me in the castle. He didn't say a word to me until we got to the Transfiguration classroom.

"Can I see Flint please?" I heard Snape muttered to McGonagall. He came out later with a tall 6th year with buck-teeth.

"So, Professor Snape says you have some skill on a broom," Flint said. I nodded. "Well, I guess we could use someone else on our team. Some of our players aren't doing well."

"Wait! I'm good at both Seeker and Chaser but my brother is better at being a Seeker than I am, could you please put him on the team too?" I begged. He thought about it and said.

"Bring him to the Quidditch pitch tomorrow after dinner. We'll see how you do." I said thank you and went to my next class to tell Draco.

When I told Draco he was really excited and even gave me a huge hug in front of everyone. But, of course Pug heard and bugged the _crap _out of us about it.

Finally, a day later Draco and I were out on the Quidditch Pitch with the brooms Father sent us. My hands were shaking from excitement and Draco was smiling openly.

We met Flint there; he had the box full of Quidditch balls and the rest of the team there. Apparently, the Chaser and Seeker sucked. They were second years they picked because there were no other try outs, since the Slytherin Quidditch team was known to be brutal and most people got hurt.

"If you little first years think you're so great, you guys will be playing against the current Seeker and Chaser. If you can beat them you can be on the team. Artemis, you and Livingston," He pointed to the second year, "Will be trying to steal the Quaffle from you and score on the other side. First one to get to 10 points wins. Draco, you will be against Pucey, and you have to catch the snitch first to win." Draco and I looked at each other and smirked. This will be easy.

Everyone went into their positions and Flint threw up the Quaffle and let out the other balls. I caught the Quaffle and in one smooth movement, I dodged a Bludger and scored my first goal. Flint, the Keeper, smirked and threw the ball again.

Livingston caught it and was starting to go down the field, but I was too quick for him and I took the ball and scored again. That kept happening until I had 10 goals and Livingston only had 1. I landed and smirked cockily at Livingston.

He flushed angrily and stomped off the field. Flint congratulated me and looked back up at Pucey and Draco. They were neck and neck, hands out and were both diving for the snitch. At the last moment, Pucey pulled his broom up, not wanting to get crushed by the ground. Draco took at opportunity, grabbed the snitch and pulled up on his broom.

I smiled at him in happiness and ran over to give him a hug. "You did it, Draco! We're both on the team!"

_Year One; The Stone. _

Potter and his friends were planning something, and it had to do something with something important.

The Sorcerer's stone. Our father told us about it, and Voldemort was out to get it. At the end of the year, they went down to get it. Draco and I followed them

We figured out what they were doing before they went in. They were talking about Nicholas Flamel and the stone. I shot Draco a look and we followed them down the trap below the three-headed dog.

We landed on Devil's Snare with the Trio. They looked up for a moment and Weasley sneered at us. "Malfoy! What are you doing here?! And with your brat of a sister! This is our moment!" I laughed at him struggling against the Snare.

"Calm down, Weasley. We're just trying to help," I said. "Now just relax, as Granger told you before, the Devil's snare will let you go if you just calm down."

When I said that, Draco, Granger and I slid out of the grasps of the Devil's Snare. She gave me a small smile as I brushed our robes off. I smirked back.

Potter came down a little later, and it took a while for Weasley to come down but he eventually did. "Can we go now? Snape could have the stone by now!" Weasley said. Draco and I looked at each other and laughed so hard we had tears coming out of our eyes.

"Haha, Severus isn't the one doing this! It's Voldemort, or as you know him, Professor Quirrell." Draco said, wiping tears from his face.

The Trio's mouth gaped open. "You should close your mouths, you might catch flies." I said in a fake sweet voice. They shut their mouths and we headed on. After the Devil's Snare we went into a room with a bunch of little birds-no- _keys _flying around. The door in front of us was locked so one of us had to get the key.

"There!" Harry shouted and we saw a rusted key flying around slowly. We saw some brooms and Draco and I mounted onto those. Draco caught the key first and shoved it in the door. Next, there was a giant chess set.

I groaned and looked at Draco. I sucked so bad at chess. Good thing Ron and Draco told us what to do. Eventually, Ron had to sacrifice himself and we moved on to a room with a piece of paper, fire, and potions.

Granger figured out the puzzle and realized that only one person could go through the flames. I looked at Potter, who looked like he wanted to do it so bad but his friend had just done it.

"I'll do it," I said. Draco glared at me and immediately said no. I ignored him and grabbed the little vial. But before I drank it I told my brother, "Go. Get father and mother. Tell them to come to Hogwarts, and help. Things might get bad"

I drained the cold liquid and walked through the fire. There was Quirrell, with his gay turban and a mirror.

He turned around and was shocked to see me. "Artemis Malfoy? Is Potter here with you?! Tell me!" He grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me.

"No, let go of me! Potter isn't here, you idiot! It's just me. Give me the stone!" I yelled at him. Quirrell smirked and started taking off his turban. There was old Voldy on the back of his head. How weird.

"Hello, Voldy. Nice to see you," I said and he sneered at me. "I'll never give you the stone. Give me Potter! He should be here!"

"Well, he's not. So sucks for you." I smirked and walked over to the mirror. Quirrell came up and stood next to me, frowning.

"I don't know how it works, Master! I can't get the stone!" He said to the back of his head. I looked in the mirror and saw myself in the mirror, take the stone out of my pocket and wink.

I then felt the heavy stone in the pocket of my robes. I smirked at Quirrel. "You want Potter? You're going to have to get through me first." Quirrell growled and walked towards me. He said the Cruciatis Curse. A freaking Unforgivable. There was so much pain, when the curse was over I mustered up my strength, got up and quickly kicked him in the groin and fumbled with my wand.

Father had only taught Draco a few spells that he taught me. "_Niger Incendia!" _ I shouted and black fire came out of my wand and hit him in the face.

Quirrell screamed and touched his face, which was stupid because the fire spread to his hands and the rest of his body. He screamed and screamed until he went still. I knew he wasn't dead, because Voldemort's power was still in him.

"Draco! Father, help me!" I yelled running up the steps and being blocked by the fire. "Someone please!"

I heard Draco shout my name. "Arte! Are you there? I got Father and Dumbledore!" I sighed with relief until I heard Quirrell moan behind me, waking up.

"Daddy help me! He's going to get me!" My father walked through the fire and gave me to Severus, who obviously got him through the fire. I was exhausted from the curse and passed out when I heard Draco say my name.

*****

I woke up dazed in the infirmary with my parents and Draco sitting next to me. "Mom, Dad, Draco?" I said wearily. Draco and Father sighed with relief while mother gave a short cry and hugged me.

"Daddy? Is he dead?" I asked in a small voice. I knew my father was a supporter of Voldemort but he loved me more than Voldy. My father gave me a small smile and a nod.

"Quirrell is dead, but the Dark Lord escaped before we could destroy him." I smiled a little bit and then Dumbledore walked in.

"Ah, yes. Artemis, that was very brave of you and your brother. And, of course the Trio, thank you for retrieving the stone for me when I could not. I destroyed it so you won't have to worry about it every again," Every one in my family gave a small sigh of relief.

Dumbledore had a curious twinkle in his blue eyes. Huh, Draco was right. This dude was weird.

_Year One; Conclusion. _

That was a good year for me and my brother. We got on the Quidditch team, the first ever first years to do so, stole the stone from Voldemort, and convinced our Dad to be a double spy like Severus _and _we won the Quidditch and House cup.

Yeah, we had a good year. The next year would be tough and the next would be hard as well. There would be romances and heartbreaks. But I think my twin and I can get through it. If we got through this, couldn't we get through everything else?

_**Author's Note: Wow that was the longest **_chapter_** I have EVER written and I'm excited about it. In the next chapter, I'm skipping to 5**__**th**__** year. I need my reader's opinion, and tell me in a review. Should Artemis be with Blaise, Harry or someone else or your choice? Harry or Blaise seems too predictable for me. So, REVIEW! I'M NOT PUTTING UP THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I HAVE 5 REVIEWS! **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

It's been about four years since Draco and I's confrontation with Voldemort. Remember how I said that Father would be a double spy? Well, that was bullshit. He told us the truth in Draco and I's third year. Father insisted that what Voldemort was doing was good, instead of evil. That's total bullshit, if you ask me. But Draco ate it up, since he idolized Father. Hopefully Draco would realize that Father isn't as great as he seems. Over the summers I've kept myself to my room, only coming out to eat and spend time with Draco. I was thankful that I had my own bathroom.

Father had tried to persuade me like he did Draco, but it wasn't going to work. I was smarter than Draco. I didn't idolize Father. During Draco and I's second year at Hogwarts, the Chamber of Secrets was opened. Everyone of course blamed Draco for being the heir, which wasn't true. The heir ended up being Ginny Weasley, who was possessed by Tom Riddle's diary, which I remember seeing it on Father's desk. It made me hate him more. She was innocent before that diary that fell into her cauldron one day.

I sighed. It was a long four years at Hogwarts. Father has been in a good mood lately, since Voldemort came back. Things were going to get bad, I could tell.

A knock on my door interrupted me from my thoughts. "Come in," I said. When I saw my twin's face in the doorway, I smiled. He always cheered me up.

"Excited to go back?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I guess," I said. We were going back to Hogwarts tomorrow. I couldn't say I was unhappy to leave. Draco smiled at me, but it didn't reach his eyes. He was stressed out.

I put my hand on his shoulder, "Everything's going to be over, Drake. I promise," I smiled at him. He sighed.

"It's hard, Arte. You haven't seen _him_," Draco said. I immediately knew who he was talking about.

"Father made you see Voldemort?" I gasped. Draco shivered.

"Stop calling him that, Arte!" He hissed. I scoffed and crossed my arms.

"I would shit bats before I called him the Dark Lord!" I said, narrowing my eyes. Draco glared at me then chuckled.

"You never were evil," He said. "I don't know how you're a Slytherin." I scoffed again.

"You doubt me, brother?" I smirked. He grinned again. We talked for another three hours, going to bed around 12:30am. My brother kissed my cheek then went across the hall to his room.

I laid back on my super soft king bed and sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

I woke up to my brother throwing pillows at my face. Great way to start my day. I opened one of my grey eyes and glared at him. He grinned.

"Morning, sleepyhead! We need to be at the station in an hour, so hurry the hell up!" He said as he walked out of my room. I groaned and sat up.

I stumbled out of my nice, warm bed and went to my bathroom. My usually sleek blonde hair was sticking up. I'm pretty sure I could fit a few owls in there without anyone noticing. I took a five minute shower, once I got to Hogwarts I would use a leg shaving spell, which I needed badly. Muggle razors are too difficult to handle.

Once I got out of the shower, I threw my ridiculously long hair into a messy braid. It was almost down to my butt, I needed to cut it. I yawned. I put on a pair of tight jeans and a black T-shirt. I applied a make-up charm to my eyes, just adding a little mascara.

I threw a few extra things in my school trunk and called one of the house elves to come and pick it up for me. I walked out of my room and went over to Draco's. He was throwing things into his messy trunk and running around his room.

"Have you seen my wand?" He asked me, worried. I glanced around the room and saw his black wand lying on the floor. I rolled my eyes and picked it up.

"You're lucky you didn't step on it," I said. He glared at me and stuck his wand in his pocket.

Thirty minutes later we were standing at the platform. I hugged my mother, and gave Father a stiff nod. I grabbed my trunk and loaded it up on the train. I waved and grinned at my mother one more time and stepped on to the train. I walked down to an empty compartment and waited for Draco to arrive.

"You couldn't have at least hugged your father?" Draco said to me once he came. I scoffed and sat up.

"He's a murderer!" I said angrily. "I can't look at him because of what he did, it makes me sick." Draco looked at me disapprovingly. I glared at him and walked out of our compartment, slamming the door on my way out.

Unfortunately, I couldn't find an empty compartment. So, I settled on the one with Ginny Weasley and her friend Hermione. The second I walked in Hermione glared at me.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She sneered. I was stunned, I didn't think she could be that mean.

"I had a fight with my brother," I said. "He can be an arrogant git some times." They both agreed with me and I sat down. The girls warmed up to me quickly, I was not as rude as my brother with "blood-traitors" and Muggleborns. It wasn't their fault.

Ginny and Hermione liked me so much they honestly forgot all about my family. I had a feeling their friends would not feel the same about me. I was right, as usual.

Ginny's brother, Ron and Harry Potter walked in the compartment. "There you are!" Ron said.

"We were looking for you for forever," Harry said. Then Ron looked at me and his faced turned purple.

"WHY THE HELL IS SHE HERE?" He yelled. I stood up and faced him.

"I don't know why you hate me so much," I said. "I know my brother can be a git sometimes but it's how we were raised. I haven't done anything to you, so stop being so rude." His jaw fell open.

"I would close your mouth, Ron," Hermione said. "You look like a fish." I laughed. Ron glared at me.

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a yell. "Arte!" yelled Draco. "Where are you?" Draco walked by and did a double take at the compartment.

"Why are you in here?" Draco asked with a glare. I stood up and glared at him.

"Does it matter?" I asked. "I can do what I please!" Draco grabbed my arm.

"Let go of me, Drake!" I yelled. "You're acting like Father," That made his eyes soften and he let me go.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled. I smiled at him and brushed his hair off his forehead.

"Go back to our compartment, I'll meet you there." I said. Draco grinned and me and left the compartment. Meanwhile, the Golden Trio and Ginny were looking at me with their mouths open.

"What is it?" I asked. Hermione was the first to close her mouth and speak up.

"I just don't think that we've ever seen Malfoy like that,"

"He's a lot nicer than you think," I said. "Our father raised us like that."

"Then why aren't you a prick, like he is?" Ginny asked curiously. I smiled.

"Draco and I may look a lot alike, but we have completely different personalities," I explained. "I'm more rebellious and kind, like my mother,"

"You're still a Malfoy," Ron grumbled. "I can't trust you," Harry and the girls looked mad at him, but I shrugged.

"So be it," I said. "There are a lot of people who don't trust my family," I waved goodbye to Harry, Ginny and Hermione, and left the compartment to find my brother.

After the train ride and the feast, I sat in Draco's room on his bed while he unpacked.

"I'm sorry about earlier," He said. "Father…he just persuades me so easily. The Dark Lord's ideas seem so powerful and exciting," I smiled at him.

"I forgive you, Drake," I said. "I can understand why you want to be a lot like him, but you have a lot of Mother in you as well and I don't think you realize it."

He smiled softly, "Yeah, I guess you're right," He said. "Now, get out of here before curfew," I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and went to my dorm.

Let me tell you, waking up at six in the morning sucks. I can barely function when I wake up at eight. But at six? That's a disaster. I stumbled into the shower at six-oh-7 and tried to wake myself up. After I got out of the shower (at six-forty five), I dried and plaited my hair with a spell. I put my uniform on with a yawn. I forced on the four and a half inch heels my mother packed and stumbled down the stairs.

I saw a group of first years sitting on the couch, looking green. I took the steps to the boy's dorm and peeked my head in Draco's dorm. You know, I should be smart enough to realize that Drake actually lived with other guys. But hey, it was early.

Anyway, I was greeted by Blaise-so-fucking-sexy-Zabini changing. He had just gotten out of the shower and was wearing only boxers. I stared at the water trickling down his abs and disappeared into the boxers.

"It's rude to stare," He said with a smirk. I jerked out of my daze and awkwardly stumbled into a nightstand. Damn heels. Thanks, mother, for embarrassing me.

"Um," I said cleverly. "Where's Drake?" Blaise continued to change and I continued to stare. Secretly, of course.

"He's in the shower," Blaise said, putting on his white dress shirt. I was disappointed to see his lovely abs go away. I heard the shower turn off and Drake walked out of the bathroom with a fluffy white towel around his waist.

"Blaise, have you seen my wand?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I bet 10 galleons it's under your bed, Drake," I said. Draco jumped a little at the sound of my voice. Blaise smirked.

"I'll take you up on that bet, because I think it's under his pillow," He said. I smirked back.

"You're on, Zabini," I said and shook his hand. Draco glared at us, but checked under his bed. There was his wand. I'm so clever!

I gave a victory cheer and held my hand out to Blaise. He grumbled, but handed me 10 galleons anyway.

"Will you hurry up and change already?" I said to Draco. "Classes start at eight." Draco started to take off his towel, but looked at me first.

"Can you not watch?" He said. I snorted.

"You don't think I've seen you naked?" I said, raising an eyebrow. "Do you want me to tell Blaise what happened over the summer?" Draco glared at me and I smirked.

"What happened?" asked Blaise.

"Well, I caught him and-!" I was interrupted by my prick of a brother throwing his pillow at me.

"Shut the hell up, Arte!" Draco hissed. I stuck my tongue out and turned around. I saw that Vincent and Gregory were still asleep, which was surprising, because they wouldn't have enough time to eat and Merlin knows those boys love to eat.

Once Draco was dressed, him, Blaise and I hurried down to the Great Hall and ate breakfast. After that, we walked towards DADA, Draco's favorite class.

In the middle of class, Potter and Umbridge (our new professor) got into a little argument. Potter got a detention, which Draco was overjoyed to hear. I, on the other hand, felt bad for him. I could understand what he was going through. Father and I got in several arguments about Voldemort.

Anyway, during dinner the first Hogsmeade trip was announced. I was excited, I loved going to Hogsmeade.

"Artemis," Blaise said. "Would you like to go?" I looked at him curiously.

"Of course I want to go," I said. My twin rolled his eyes.

"No, you idiot," Drake said. "He meant do you want to go with him?" My eyes widened slightly.

"Yes! I mean, um, yeah sure," I stammered. "I would love to go with you, Blaise." He gave me a dazzling smile that made my heart flutter a little.

Draco grumbled something about "annoying lovebirds" in his head. In our first year, Draco and I thought that we had twin telepathy powers, which was bullshit. Severus told us that we had very powerful Legilimency skills. Which meant Voldemort couldn't go snooping around in our heads, which was awesome.

_Excuse me?_ I said, projecting my thoughts to Draco. _The threat of me telling Blaise about your exciting rendezvous with Pansy Parkinson is still there, you know. _

He glared at me while I smirked. I stood up from my bench, waved a tiny wave goodbye to Blaise and my brother, and walked out of the Great Hall.

I was still wearing my stupid heels, which sucked when I accidentally bumped into someone and fell.

"Jeez, I'm so sorry!" The person said. I looked up and saw it was one of the Weasley twins. Man, they grew up nicely.

"Oh, don't worry about it," He helped me up and I brushed the dust off of my skirt.

"I don't think we've properly met," He said, smiling. "I'm Fred Weasley." I smiled back at him and shook his hand.

"Artemis Malfoy," I said. His grin faltered a little.

"Malfoy, huh?" He said. "My brother has said a lot about your brother and father, but I had no idea you were part of the family." Which I thought was odd, because I was attached to Draco's hip, but I guess he didn't notice.

"Well, I can assure you, my brother and I aren't much alike," I gave him another smile. He grinned back.

"Aren't you on the Slytherin Quidditch team?" Fred asked.

"Mmm-hm," I said, nodding. "I play Chaser,"

"Yeah, I remember you did this wicked move," He said. "Where you threw the ball in the hoop, jumped off your broom and over the hoop."

"Yeah, that move took a long time to master," I said. "I could show it to you sometime,"

Fred grinned. "Yeah, that would be sweet! How about tomorrow night?" He asked.

"It's a date," I said. Fred smiled at me one last time and entered the Great Hall. Two attractive men in one day? How much better could it be?

Apparently, a lot better. Because I ran into Harry Potter a few corridors later, clutching his hand in pain.

I sat down next to him. "What happened, Harry?" I asked. He looked up at me sharply.

"Er, it's nothing," He mumbled. I grabbed his hand and gasped. There were words etched deep in his skin that said, 'I must not tell lies'

"Harry, did Umbridge do this to you?" I asked. He nodded reluctantly. "I can have her fired in one day, if you want."

"No!" He exclaimed. "I don't want to cause any more trouble." 

"Okay," I nodded. "Just…let me know if you change your mind." He agreed. I gave him a hug and went back to my dormitory.

Three. Three attractive men in one day. I am one lucky girl.

**Author's note: Go ahead and throw rocks at me if you want. I know I'm a horrible person for not updating in two years. I hope you enjoy it and please review! **


End file.
